1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic door stops and latches. More particularly, this invention relates to a device that uses the attractive and repulsive characteristics of magnets for purposes of (1) preventing doors and other similar closures from slamming against a wall, baseboard, door jamb, door frame or other such structure, or minimizing the force of such slamming, and (2) holding doors or similar closures in a stationary open or closed position, such that the door can be moved from such stationary position by applying sufficient force to overcome the magnetic force.
2. Background of the Invention
Magnets have been used in devices for holding doors in the closed position. For example, magnetic door latch devices have been previously developed and are commonly found in the doors of kitchen cabinets, refrigerators, freezers, media cabinets, storage containers and numerous other such closures. Magnets have also been used in connection with mechanical latches and locks, with magnetic (usually electromagnetic) force applied to move or actuate a mechanical latch or lock mechanism.
Other magnetic devices have been previously developed for holding doors open. For example, simple magnetic door catches, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,502, are well known. Such devices use permanent magnetic force to hold a door in the open position, but perform no other function. Magnetic door holding devices also have been previously used in connection with fire safety systems, in which fire doors are held open by magnetic contacts on both the door and a wall behind the door. In such devices, the magnetic force holding the door open is overcome by electromagnetic or other means, thus automatically allowing the fire doors to swing closed.
While the use of magnets in these applications is well known, magnetic forces are not addressed to the problem of stopping doors from slamming or banging when opened or closed violently. Therefore, there arises a need in the art for a magnetic door stop that uses the repulsive forces of the magnets to prevent a door from slamming into a wall or door frame. More specifically, there arises a need in the art for a magnetic door stop that uses both the repulsive and attractive forces of magnets, selectively at the option of the user, to either hold a door in the open position (using the attractive forces of the magnets) or prevent a door from slamming (using the repulsive forces of the magnets).
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a magnetic apparatus that functions to prevent slamming of a door or other such closure using the repulsive forces of a magnet. The present invention also provides such a device that can be selectively set by the user so that in one position the device secures a door or other such closure device in an opened or closed position (using the attractive forces of the magnets) and in another position the device acts to prevent a door from slamming (using the repulsive forces of the magnets).
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, one magnet is mounted on or within a door and one magnet is mounted on a structure opposing the door, such as a baseboard, wall, or doorframe. The like poles of the magnets are adjacent to one another and thus repel one another. This may be accomplished in many possible configurations, including with the magnets aligned so that they make contact with one another upon the exertion of sufficient force, or with the magnets not actually making contact with one another but rather reaching sufficient proximity for the repulsive force to act in controlling or arresting the motion of the door.
In further accordance with the present invention, one of the two magnets may be mounted in a fashion that allows the magnet to be rotated or otherwise repositioned, such that in a one position, opposite magnetic poles of two magnets are adjacent to each other, and in a second position, like magnetic poles of the magnets are adjacent to each other.
The present invention has the advantages of providing an inexpensive, simple, and easy to operate mechanism that prevents noise and damage from slamming doors, but yet can be easily overridden by application of a moderate amount of manual force. The present invention also provides a simple means of selectively holding a door open or closed, but in a manner that allows the door to be manually moved. All of these advantages are achieved without moving parts, or with a minimal number of moving parts, this reducing the difficulties associated with installation, maintenance and use.